1. Field
The field relates generally to a plasma display device and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A plasma display device is a display device with a plasma display panel (PDP) for displaying characters or images with plasma generated according to gas discharge.
The plasma display device drives by dividing a frame into a plurality of subfields each having a luminance weight value, and displays a grayscale by a combination of the weight values during display operations for the plurality of subfields. During a reset period of each subfield, a discharge cell is initialized by a reset discharge.
During an address period of each subfield, a scan pulse is sequentially applied to a plurality of scan electrodes, and an address pulse is selectively applied to a plurality of address electrodes when the scan pulse is applied to each scan electrode so that a light emitting cell or a non-light emitting cell is selected. An address discharge occurs in cells driven with the scan pulse and the address pulse.
During a sustain period of each subfield, the light emitting cell is sustain discharged so that images are displayed.
The plasma display device expresses a low unit light in the subfield which represents a minimum grayscale (for example, a grayscale of 1) in order to favor expression of low grayscales.
Generally, the unit light is expressed by applying one sustain pulse to the light emitting cell. However, when light efficiency of the plasma display panel (PDP) is increased, the luminance of the unit light is increased, and expression performance of low grayscales is decreased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.